Syalala With You!
by Greivizuka
Summary: Ana, seorang murid pertukaran pelajar yang bisa melihat hantu suatu hari bertemu dengan murid aneh penyendiri. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan anak itu karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa murid penyendiri itu berteman dengan iblis. Dan, siapa sangka Ana malah jatuh cinta dengan murid tersebut. Nasib mereka sama. Namun akankah takdir mereka bersatu?
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Fajar menyingsing dari ufuk timur, menyebarkan sinar keemasan hangatnya ke seluruh penjuru desa. Pagi ini, SMA Tanabataki riuh seperti biasanya. Daun-daun pepohonan yang tumbuh di setiap sudut halaman bergemerisik pelan ditiup angin. Benar-benar suasana yang khas pedesaan di Jepang.

Seorang gadis berseragam putih abu tampak berjalan di sepanjang lorong kelas satu. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang membawa beberapa map dan buku tebal di tangannya. Gadis itu sesekali menoleh ke si wanita di sebelahnya. Rasa canggungnya saat ini lebih besar dari pada rasa takutnya tinggal di Negeri orang.

"Uh, Takatsuki- _sensei_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ada apa, Ana- _san_?" balas si wanita paruh baya--Takatsuki--ke gadis remaja di sebelahnya.

"Apa kelasku masih jauh?" tanya si gadis berseragam putih abu, Ana. Dia menatap Takatsuki dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas.

Ditatap seperti itu oleh muridnya, Takatsuki pun langsung tersenyum. Hatinya berusaha memaklumi sosok Ana yang memang baru pertama kali tiba di Jepang. Tapi siapa sangka, gadis remaja bertubuh mungil itu langsung berkomunikasi dalam bahasa Jepang saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Ah, tidak juga," jawab Takatsuki tenang, "nah, ini dia pintu kelasmu."

Ana mengigit bibir bawahnya begitu Takatsuki menggeser pintu putih di hadapannya. Gadis itu sekarang canggung, tidak lebih tepatnya dia sangat canggung. Ana tidak memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup untuk berbicara dengan orang-orang Jepang meskipun dia sudah mempelajari bahasa itu sejak duduk di bangku kelas dua SMP.

Cahaya dari jendela kelas menyilaukan pandangan Ana untuk sesaat. Gadis itu berjalan ke tengah-tengah papan tulis sembari agak menyipitkan matanya. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai menatap barisan orang-orang bermata sipit asing yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya selama tiga tahun ke depan.

"Nah, _minna-san_ , hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Indonesia," ujar Takatsuki sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ana. Saat ini wanita paruh baya itu tahu betul isi hati Ana. Dia sendiri pernah merantau ke Negeri orang dan mengalami sindrom canggung yang sama.

"P-perkenalkan, na-amaku Ana! Aku datang dari Indonesia. Mohon bantuannya, ya!" ujar Ana. Dia membungkukan setengah badannya ke depan.

"Nah, kalau begitu, um ... silakan duduk di sebelah Taki- _san_ , ya!" ujar Takatsuki. Tangannya mendorong pelan punggung kecil milik Ana agar gadis itu melangkah ke depan.

"Taki- _san_ , tolong acungkan tanganmu!"

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu mengacungkan tangannya ke udara. Dia tersenyum lebar menatap Ana. Pertanda bahwa Taki menerima kehadiran Ana sebagai temannya.

Sepulang sekolah, Taki membawa Ana berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah. Gadis bermanik lavender gelap itu terus berceloteh tentang kesehariannya juga teman-temannya yang menurutnya agak menyebalkan. Sedangkan Ana hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi respon pada bahasan yang menurutnya menarik.

Krssk! Krssk!

Indra pendengaran Ana, tiba-tiba mendengar daun semak yang bergemirisik. Refleks, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Seekor kucing gemuk.

Wajah Ana merona ketika melihat betapa lucunya kucing itu. Tampaknya kucing gemuk tersebut tersangkut di semak. Terbukti, saat ini hanya sebagian kepalanya saja yang muncul. Raut wajah kucing itu memelas menatap Ana, membuat permukaan hati Ana terasa tercubit kecil.

"Oh, _kawaii na neko_!" gumam Ana sembari meraba-raba tubuh gemuk kucing itu yang berada di bagian dalam semak. Dengan satu tarikan, pada akhirnya kucing gemuk tersebut berhasil terlepas dari semak berkat bantuan Ana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ana- _san_?" tanya Taki. Kini gadis itu tengah berdiri di sebelah tubuh Ana.

"Taki- _san_ , kucing ini lucu, ya! Kira-kira ada pemiliknya atau tidak, ya?" tanya Ana sembari memperlihatkan si kucing gemuk yang tengah ia simpan di dalam gendongan tangannya.

"Kucing?" tanya Taki pelan. Ekspresi wajah Taki jelas-jelas menunjukkan perasaan bingung. Tapi Ana tidak terlalu memperhatikan ekspresi Taki tersebut.

"Iya, aku mau memeliharanya, ah!" jawab Ana semangat. Setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, tiba-tiba saja si kucing gemuk melompat turun dan berlari ke belakang bangunan sekolah.

"E-eh?! Tunggu aku, neko-chan!" seru Ana. Dia ikut berlari mengikuti si kucing gemuk.

"A-Ana-san!! Jangan ke sana!!" teriak Taki. Suaranya terdengar agak gemetar, seakan saat ini Taki benar-benar takut dengan apa yang ada dibalik gedung sekolah.

 _Ngomong-ngomong kucing yang Ana-_ san _maksud itu ... kucing apa, ya?_ batin Taki frustasi.

Ana sampai di belakang gedung sekolah lalu dia mendapati si kucing gemuk tengah berlari ke dalam pangkuan seorang pemuda bersurai coklat kopi. Pemuda tersebut menatap Ana dengan tatapan kosong. Membuat Ana tersekat untuk beberapa saat.

"Oh, jadi itu kucingmu, ya?" tanya Ana canggung.

"Um," jawab pemuda itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah si kucing gemuk. Tatapannya menyiratkan suatu rasa kebingungan yang tidak dapat Ana pahami.

Rasa canggung pun menyelimuti tubuh Ana seperti sebuah selimut tebal yang menggulung tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Suasana hening yang terjadi antara dirinya dan si pemuda asing membuat tubuh Ana membeku di tempat.

"K-kenapa ...?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Suaranya yang terdengar lembut membuat Ana berpikir bahwa yang mengeluarkan suara adalah salah satu youkai yang akhir-akhir ini penasaran dengan kehadirannya.

Yah, memang selalu seperti itu. Setiap kali gadis itu datang ke tempat baru, para penunggu yang mendiami tempat tersebut akan mengikuti gadis itu seharian penuh. Ana tidak mengerti dengan alasan mereka tapi yang jelas sepertinya tubuh Ana mengeluarkan semacam energi spesial yang menarik perhatian para makhluk tak kasat mata itu.

"Kenapa?" ulang Ana.

Si pemuda menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya kembali sebelum pada akhirnya dia melanjutkan, "Kenapa kau bisa melihat Nyanko-sensei?"

"E-eh, yah, aku tidak buta, kau tahu?" balas Ana.

"Maksudku ... err ...," gumam si pemuda tidak jelas. Dia memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan apa pun yang dia pikirkan kepada orang lain. Baik kepada sesama manusia maupun ...

kepada makhluk gaib.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja!" Si pemuda buru-buru berbalik pergi. Dia melompati pagar besi sekolah dengan satu kali hentakan. Meninggalkan Ana sendirian dengan berjuta pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Anaaaa!!" Taki berlari menghambur ke arah Ana. Manik lavender gelapnya tampak berkaca-kaca menatap teman barunya itu. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Err, iya. Aku baik," jawab Ana sekenanya. Pikirannya sibuk melayang kepada sosok pemuda misterius yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh pergi ke tempat ini, Ana- _san_!" ujar Taki dengan intonasi suara yang agak meninggi. Jelas-jelas ada rasa cemas yang terselip dalam nada suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ana singkat.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan anak iblis itu, kan?" Taki malah bertanya balik. Matanya menelusuri daerah sekitar dengan was-was.

"I-iblis? Benarkah?!" gumam Ana terkejut. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu yakin bahwa di tempat ini ada iblis. Pasalnya Ana masih merasa baik-baik saja. Jika ada aura negatif kuat yang menyelubungi tempat ini, sudah pasti sekarang tubuh Ana tumbang tak bergerak.

Sejak usianya menginjak tiga belas tahun, gadis itu memang jadi lebih sensitif dengan keberadaan makhluk tak kasat mata. Kemampuan itu diturunkan dari mendiang neneknya lalu ibu dan ayahnya dan, terakhir sampai pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini!" ujar Taki sembari menarik lengan Ana menjauhi area belakang gedung sekolah. "Aku khawatir sekali, tahu! Tadi kau bilang, ada kucing yang lucu tapi aku tidak melihat ada kucing di mana pun."

DEG!

"Bagaimana kalau yang tadi itu peliharaan si anak iblis yang mencoba membunuhmu?"

Jadi begitu rupanya. Ana akhirnya tersadar, bahwa kucing gemuk yang barusan dilihatnya bukanlah seekor kucing sungguhan. Lalu bagaimana dengan si pemuda bersurai coklat kopi barusan?

Apa dia juga bukan manusia sungguhan?


	2. Chapter 2 : Terima Kasih

Rembulan menyebarkan sinar kuning pucat di antara pekatnya langit malam. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas berwarna abu gelap berarakan di sekitarnya. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerbangkan helaian demi helaian rambut Ana. Gadis itu baru saja kembali dari toko ramen milik keluarga Taki.

Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya, bahwa di hari pertama sekolah, dirinya akan langsung mendapatkan teman baru. Diam-diam bibir Ana tersungging ke atas. Hatinya merasakan rasa hangat yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan semenjak meninggalkan Indonesia.

Orang tua Ana, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Tak lama setelah itu, Ana yang masih terpuruk mendapat kabar bawa kekasih hatinya berkhianat. Pemuda brengsek itu lebih memilih berpacaran dengan gadis lain ketimbang tetap setia bersama Ana.

Ana selalu menyembunyikan rasa keterpurukannya dibalik senyum dan tawa. Setiap malam dia selalu berharap untuk lari sejauh-jauhnya dari semua kenangan yang membelenggu.

Hingga, pada suatu hari dia ditawari melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Jepang. Dan, gadis itu pun langsung setuju. Ana benar-benar ingin lari dari kehidupan bahagianya di Indonesia. Ya, bahagia jika saja dia menyadari itu. Padahal masih banyak hal-hal kecil yang masih harus diperjuangkan. Tapi gadis itu memilih lari.

"Kikikik, gadis manusia yang cantik!" Sesosok makhluk besar berbulu angsa tiba-tiba menghalangi jalan di hadapan Ana. Gadis itu tidak dapat mengendalikan tatapannya karena saking terkejut. Sial. Dia ketahuan.

"Eh? Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya si makhluk besar. Suara yang berasal dari balik topeng daruma-nya terdengar menggema di udara.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatmu. Apa itu masalah?" Ana bertanya balik ke sosok di depannya.

"Hmm, kebetulan sekali! Aku sedang dalam perjalanan mencari sosok istri," ujar si sosok besar. Dia menyeringai di balik topengnya. "Kurasa kau cukup cantik."

Ana melangkah mundur dalam perasaan takut. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi sosok istri siapa pun untuk saat ini. "Hah, beraninya kau mengklaim diriku seperti itu!" gertaknya.

"Tcih! Kau tidak bisa menolak permintaanku, bocah manusia! Kau akan menjadi istriku sekarang juga!!" seru si sosok besar dengan nada girang. Tangan keriputnya yang bercakar hitam langsung melesat menyambar tubuh Ana.

Ana menggeliat-geliat di dalam kungkungan genggaman tangan raksasa itu. Tapi sekeras apa pun dia berusaha, tenaga spiritual milik si sosok besar jauh lebih besar. Kekuatan gadis itu memang belum bangkit sepenuhnya. Menyebabkan gadis malang itu tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Uh, sial! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ana.

"Jangan bercanda! Sebagai suami, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Kikikikik," balas si sosok besar girang.

WUSH!!

Tiba-tiba gumpalan asap tebal memenuhi jalanan yang senyap itu. Si sosok besar juga Ana sama paniknya begitu menyadari hal itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik si sosok besar sembari menoleh ke segala arah.

"Po-positif? Energi asap ini positif!" gumam Ana terkejut. Dia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencari sosok yang menyebabkan gumpalan asap ini memenuhi jalanan. Tapi sejauh apa pun memandang, hanya ada pemandangan asap putih di sekelilingnya.

GREK! Seketika terdengar suara gigitan bersamaan dengan teriakan dari arah si sosok besar. Ana buru-buru menoleh ke arah si sosok besar, dan, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat leher si sosok besar tengah dicengkram oleh moncong seekor rubah raksasa berbulu putih.

Lama-lama, genggaman si sosok besar pun merenggang. Akibatnya, tubuh Ana pun terjatuh. Namun, belum sempat dirinya menyentuh tanah, sesosok bayangan pemuda telah lebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Serahkan si besar tolol ini kepadaku, Natsume!" Terdengar suara berat dari arah si rubah putih raksasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi!" Sosok bayangan si pemuda menimpali ucapan si rubah.

"Kau berteman dengan rubah itu?!" pekik Ana seketika. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher bayangan si pemuda, hanya agar dia bisa mengangkat tubuhnya untuk memperjelas pengelihatan akan sosok wajah si pemuda.

"Bicaranya nanti saja!" balas si pemuda dingin. Napas yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tak beraturan. Membuat Ana mengiyakan ucapan menyebalkan darinya.

Pada akhirnya si pemuda pun membawa Ana ke sebuah daerah lapang. Ana yang sedari tadi terpejam menahan takut tidak sempat menyadari siapa sosok pemuda yang baru saja menyelamatkannya.

"Kita sudah sampai di tempat aman!" Pemuda itu kembali berbicara, membuat Ana merasa penasaran lalu sukses membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Oh, jadi kau yang menyelamatkanku?!" tanya Ana terkejut begitu mengetahui bahwa si pemuda misterius bersurai coklat kopilah yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada dingin. "Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak keberatan mengembalikanmu ke youkai besar tadi."

"Ehh?! Tidak mau, ah!" tolak Ana gelagapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum mengucapkan terima kasih!" ucap si pemuda dengan nada sarkas.

Ih, menyebalkan sekali orang ini! batin Ana.

"Terima kasih, ya, uum ... siapa namamu?" ucap Ana dengan nada suara yang dibuat- buat.

"Aku tahu kau sedang meledekku dari nada bicaramu!" ujar si pemuda cepat. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ana. Sepertinya kali ini giliran pemuda itu yang merasa kesal. "Aku tak akan beri tahukan namaku."

"Huft! Baiklah, tuan tanpa nama, bisakah kau turunkan aku?" ucap Ana. Sedari tadi si pemuda memang masih merengkuh tubuh mungil Ana dalam gendongannya.

"U-uh?! Ya!! Dengan senang hati!!" balas si pemuda gelagapan. Kemudian dia segera menurunkan Ana ke tanah.

"Rumahku ada di depan. Secara kebetulan, kau langsung membawaku ke tanah lapang depan rumahku," jelas Ana sembari menunjuk sebuah bangunan rumah sederhana di depan mereka.

"Um," balas si pemuda. Dia tetap mengalihkan wajahnya dari Ana.

Masa bodo, pikir gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah lagi terlibat urusan dengan si pemuda dingin itu.

Kemudian, Ana pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah. Tapi ketika baru saja tiga langkah berlalu, si pemuda tiba-tiba saja berseru, "Namaku Natsume Takashi!!"

Refleks, Ana pun berbalik. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Bukankah tadi dia tidak sudi memberi tahukan namanya kepadaku? pikir Ana bingung.

"Sekarang katakan!" seru pemuda itu lagi, Natsume. "Katakan terima kasih yang lengkap kepadaku!"

Ana terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Natsume. Kemudian seperti perintah, mulut Ana kembali membuka, "Terima kasih, ya, Natsume!"

DEG. Saat itulah, Natsume merasakan desiran darahnya mengalir dengan panas. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Natsume canggung. Tangganya bergerak menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ana. Panggil saja begitu," jawab Ana sembari tersenyum lebar ke arah Natsume.


End file.
